The pressent invention relates to a push-out type writing tool having a lead of pencil adapted to be pushed out of a tubular holder body.
Various push-out type writing tools have been proposed and used, among which the most popular one has a lead chuck which is normally projected out from the opening end of the tubular holder body and adapted to be engaged by the brim of end opening of the tubular holder body so as to tightly clamp the lead. Another writing tool of this type has, as is the case of the present invention, a lead chuck completely received by the tubular body of the tool. A tightening ring for tightening and releasing the lead chuck is disposed in the tubular holder body for movement together with the lead chuck. The tightening ring is adapted to be engaged, as it is moved within the tubular holder body along with the lead chuck, by central bores of large and small diameters formed in the tubular holder body, so as to tighten and release the chuck. When the chuck is released from the tightening force exerted by the tightening ring, it releases the lead so as to allow the latter to move freely in the axial direction.
The second-mentioned writing tool can be sorted further into two types. One of them allows only the lead to come out of the opening end of the tubular holder body, while, in the other type, a lead clamp, which is provided separately from the lead chuck, is adapted to come out of the end opening of the tubular holder body.
The present invention is concerned with an improvement in the writing tool of the second-mentioned type having a lead clamp provided separately from the lead chuck.